


Dancing Bodies

by the_andy_world (Andy_S)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_S/pseuds/the_andy_world
Summary: "I dance to impress."“The name’s Julian…” He says, bringing your hand to his lips, gently planting a kiss on it.





	Dancing Bodies

It hadn’t been your plan to go there tonight but, your friends had begged for you to come and so, here you were, in a packed bar full of people dancing around with drinks in their hands.

You just stayed still on your chair, watching everyone dancing, until you finally gave in to your friends, who kept bothering you to go and dance with them.

The music was electric in your veins, your body moving thanks to its guidance, letting your thoughts quietening down and letting you go with the music’s flow.

You don’t know when it happens, but you suddenly see yourself dancing with a complete stranger. A tall man that pulled you in without even touching you.

Your fronts glue at each others’, feet swiftly moving around while ya guys hands tested the waters as they teasingly ran through each other’s curves. The dance is heated.

It’s accelerating.

Exhilarating.

“You know how to move, huh?” You heard the man whispering to your hear, his left indicator tracing a delicate line on your neck, making you shiver.

“I try to. You’re not that bad either.” You tease, earning a chuckle.

“I dance to impress.”

“Oh? Why don’t you try to impress me, big boy?”

“Your wishes, are my command.”

The man doesn’t waste time and, as if even possible, he brings your body even closer to his before turning you around, your back landing on his front.

You let him guide you through the music and the bodies of people around you two, his movements becoming bolder by each passing second, his hands holding you like no one ever did, bringing you both safety and sense of danger altogether.

You can’t get enough. You don’t want to get enough. You want more and more.

Your hands travel through his dark hair. The lack of light doesn’t let you decipher the real color of his hair but you could feel how fluffy and messy it was. And, in all honesty? You adored it’s feeling in your hands. It felt right.

Time is relative for you two and you both get lost in each other, your minds blank as ya guys bodies let their instincts control them.

The music stops and your faces are closes to each other as you two finish your dance.

The smell of tequila hits your nostrils as the man in front of you lets out a deep breath. It would’ve grossed you out if it had been another person, another time of the day, but, at that moment, it just made you want to kiss him. Or for him to kiss you. It didn’t matter. You just wanted to taste him, like you’ve never done.

“Well?” The man asked, his lips becoming closer to yours.

“Consider me impressed.” You said, a small smirk playing on your lips.

Anticipating the touch of his lips on yours, you closed your eyes, only to open them in shock as you heard a loud noise of glass breaking, quite close to you two.

You turn to your left and see a bartender on the floor, hundreds of glass pieces on the floor and one of your friends in the middle of it with a bleeding arm.

“Shit!” You say, leaving the man to help your friend, who you noticed that was completely drunk.

Everything that happens next is like a stain.

You assist your friend and decide that it’s time to go. Gathering everyone together, you all walk outside of the bar, helping your friend get into another’s friend’s car to drive them home.

You take a deep breath and start walking towards your car, needing to drive home your other friends, when, you feel a hand on yours.

Your first instinct is to scream, but you close your mouth when you notice who it was.

“You…”

“The name’s Julian…” He says, bringing your hand to his lips, gently planting a kiss on it.

Your heartbeat fastens, the touch sending shivers to your spine.

You’re unable to speak, your throat too dry to do it.

Julian chuckles at your reaction and frees your hand.

“I hope our paths meet again.” He says before dramatically bowing at you and leaving you there with your thoughts and screaming friends who started asking you who was he.

You try to stay calm and take your friends home before going to your own house, where you just take your shoes off and let your body fall on the bed, face straight on the pillow.

You think on Julian and on the sensation of his lips on your hand, wondering how it would feel his lips on yours. Would it be as exhilarating as it had been on your hand? Perhaps more?

Your mind slowly started drifting to sleep, your last thought being a wish to be able to meet him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr: https://the-andy-world.tumblr.com/post/184514754378/dancing-bodies-julianxmc-part-1


End file.
